Maravilhoso Mundo das Winx
thumb|250px Maravilhoso Mundo das Winx é uma canção de encerramento na primeira e na segunda temporada de World of Winx. Letras Português Chegou a hora, vamos nos preparar (Amizade está no ar) Eu já sei, o lugar para onde vou (Para onde vou) Viva os sonhos Desse jeito você vai ser feliz Deixe sua estrela brilhar Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx Venha com a gente, se junte ao clube Pegue a minha mão Abra o seu coração Agarre essa paixão Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx A vida é bela, você vai ver Amizade no ar As Winx a brilha É a magia das Winx Não desistir, juntas vamos conseguir (Sempre estaremos com você) Eu já sei, o lugar para onde vou (Para onde vou) Viva os sonhos Desse jeito você vai ser feliz Deixe sua estrela brilhar Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx Venha com a gente, se junte ao clube Pegue a minha mão Abra o seu coração Agarre essa paixão Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx A vida é bela, você vai ver Amizade no ar As Winx a brilhar É a magia das Winx Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx Uoh oh uh oh oh Mundo das Winx Agarre essa paixão Esse é o mágico e lindo mundo das Winx A vida é bela, você vai ver Amizade no ar As Winx a brilhar É a magia das Winx Inglês The time has come and I'm ready to go ('Cause I'm with my friends again) Here I am, now I know what I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) Leave your dreams, that's the way to set your heart free Let your talent shine bright like a star This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! It's time for magic to shine and glow. Open up your heart, take my hand and we will be friends till the end! We're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! Don't give it up and be ready to go (Now you're with your friends again) Be yourself, you're the one I was looking for (I was looking for) Leave your dreams, free your heart and make it happen Let your talent shine bright like a star This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! It's time for magic to shine and glow. Open up your heart, take my hand and we will be friends till the end! We're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! Uoh oh-uh-oh-oh World of Winx We will be friends till the end! You're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! Italiano Io sono qui Ad un passo dal cielo non ti fermare mai Sono io Ora so che ce la farò ce la farai Cresce e va È il mio sogno che si avvera Oggi il mio talento splenderà Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Vieni con noi Vivi la magia Il tuo cuore sa Dove arriverà E niente ti fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx Tu credi in te E non mollare mai non ti fermare dai Riuscirai Io lo so che ce la farai ce la farai Cresce e va È il mio sogno che si avvera Oggi il mio talento splenderà Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Vieni con noi Vivi la magia Il tuo cuore sa Dove arriverà E niente ti fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Uoh oh-uh-oh-oh World of Winx Niente ci fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx en:The Wonderful World of Winx es:Hermoso mundo de Winx Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de World of Winx Categoria:Canções da Temporada 1 (World of Winx) Categoria:Canções da Temporada 2 (World of Winx)